Dr Whooves: A Tale of two TARDISes
by Time Turner96
Summary: With The Doctor regenerated and piloting a new TARDIS, Derpy was left alone with the old one in the middle of Twilight's library. A whole stream of events are going to lead up to The Doctor's greatest challenge yet! Read on as The Doctor meets the Princesses and uncovers an old threat once vanquished. This is: the tale of two TARDISes and it changes everything!
1. Prologue

_ Previously on Doctor Whooves, the Doctor went into the regeneration cycle after curing an insane Time Lord trapped in a pony named Colgate's mind. With the new Doctor in a new TARDIS, Derpy was left with an emergency recording, telling the wall-eyed mare she is the new owner of his TARDIS. This same recording also said The Doctor was dead. With a heartbroken mare and a new Doctor each in possession of their own TARDIS, a new adventure will unfold as they both go their separate paths. What will happen in this story? Find out as you read "A Tale of Two TARDISES"!_

**Prologue **

"Okay, what have you got for me? Come on, read my mind! Give this new TARDIS an old look!" The engine began to hum at the remark and caused the room to shake, changing it to look like The Doctor's old command center. When the process was done, The Doctor looked around and liked what he saw, smiling and laughing at what he witnessed. As soon as his joy was over, he ran to the console and asked "What have you got for me this time?" The engines started again, taking him into a new point in time and space for him to explore.

_ Meanwhile, Derpy was still in Twilight's Library, mourning the loss of The Doctor, whom she did not know could regenerate his body._

"So, The Doctor's dead? I can't believe that! I WON'T! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Derpy started crying and wailing. Fluttershy saw the sorrowful pony cry in Twilight's Library among her friends and tried to comfort her with her soothing voice. "There, there. I'm sure The Doctor was happy you were safe when it happened. He would want you to remain strong and tell the world what he has done for them. Shh, it's okay…" Derpy's sobbing slowed as the Element of Kindness soothed her with gentle words. As soon as she was done, the wall-eyed mare entered The Doctor's old TARDIS and started it's console. The other six ponies stared at her, hoping for some explanation until Rainbow Dash asked her "What are you going to do now?". "I'm going to tell the universe of the loss of our savior. Hopefully they will give me a proper funeral for a Time Lord." Derpy said. "I think he would like that, Derpy Hooves. Is there anything we can do to help?" Twilight said. She smiled at this question and just simply said "You can come meet his friends! Come inside the TARDIS and I'll show you."

The ponies were hesitant to answer at first, and then they nodded. Derpy motioned them to come inside and see the interior of the mysterious blue box. When they did, they all gasped as they saw how spacious the inside was. "I-It's bigger on the inside! This is amazing!" Twilight said. "I agree, but he needs somepony to redecorate in here! I'll be happy to lend a hand, Derpy if you want me to..." Rarity exclaimed. "TARDIS PARTY!" Pinkie pie shouted with excitement as she unfolded her collapsible party cannon (?). "Pinkie Pie, no!" All the ponies shouted. The pink mare understood and said sorry for the inappropriate party behavior. "Is everybody ready? Good, cause here we go!" Derpy pulled a lever and the TARDIS engine roared to life, taking them to their first destination, the Canterlot Gardens.

_ Meanwhile, in another TARDIS…_

"Hmm, I have no idea where to go. What do you thing D-". The Doctor was alone, forgetting for a moment that Derpy was somewhere else. "You can read my mind, TARDIS. You know where to take Me." The TARDIS engines sprang to life and took the now lonely Doctor right where he needed to be, the Canterlot Gardens.

When The Doctor arrived, he was greeted by a patrol of guards with sharpened lances pointed at him and his TARDIS, which now looked like the big blue box his old one did, except with a fresher coat of paint and the words above the door read "Pony Public Call Box" now. "Halt! In the name of princesses Celestia and Luna! You will state who you are!" The Doctor just smiled and said "I'm The Doctor! I am the Castle Guard Inspector, here are my credentials," He pulled out his Slightly Psychic Paper and showed them. "I was doing a surprise inspection and you did excellent! Except, you were supposed to ask me who I was before everything else, but overall you did great!" The guards went along with the white lie as they have seen a future version of The Doctor before. "We are sorry, Doctor. We were not alerted to any surprise inspection. Would you like to follow us to give your evaluation to the princesses personally?" The Doctor nodded and followed the guards to the throne room.

The throne room was a large hallway with two thrones at the end: one large and the other smaller, but still big enough to hold an adult alicorn. On either side of the wall were glass murals that showed the feats that Princesses Celestia and Luna accomplished. In some of the paintings, The Doctor could vaguely see him and Derpy standing next to his new TARDIS. These pictures were obviously future adventures that The Doctor will have with Derpy. The Doctor smiled at them, knowing that the wall-eyed mare will still be safe and will travel with him still. As soon as he was in front of the two thrones, the guards kneeled around The Doctor as the princesses Celestia and Luna came in and took a seat on their thrones. Celestia stood gracefully above The Doctor and the guards, her mane flowing to a fake breeze. She waved them away, indicating the guards' permission for dismissal. Princess Luna was sitting as this was taking place, observing The Doctor's every move. "Doctor, what are you doing here?! Has something come up? Are we under attack?" The Doctor was surprised that Celestia knew him extensively for a moment, and then realized she saw future versions of him.

"This is the first time we have met princess. I know it sounds crazy but-." Celestia dawned a look of confusion and said "But of course we have! You were there when I imprisoned my sister Luna in the moon!". "See, that's the thing with Time Lords, we normally don't arrive in an exact order. This is the first day I've met _you_ in person, but for you it must've been at least the hundredth time you have met me." The Doctor said. Luna was done observing him and asked in the Royal Canterlot Voice "WE REMEMBER YOU, DOCTOR! IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE THE MEANS FOR OUR SISTER TO IMPRISON US IN THE MOON FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS?" Celestia stopped the young alicorn and explained to her "Luna, The Doctor you see before us is very young and hasn't helped me with that matter yet. This is the first time he has been introduced to us. Now, try to use a quieter voice for him, he doesn't understand why you talk like that yet." The midnight blue princess nodded and apologized to The Doctor. "We are sorry we spoke too loud at you. We are… not yet used to the life here. If this is your first meeting with us, allow us to introduce ourselves. We- I'm Luna. I lower the sun to make way for the moon. This is Celestia, my older sister. She lowers the moon in order to raise the sun." Celestia smiled at her introduction, then realized something a future Doctor said about the first meeting. "Doctor, please step to the right. Your future version told me that Derpy should be arriving with the Element Bearers any second."

The Doctor did as told, and then his old TARDIS began materializing into existence. The door swung open and out came the 7 ponies mentioned. "DERPY! I'm so glad to see you! Oh, I forgot. You didn't know I could regenerate, did you? Agh, me and my stupid self! I'm The Doctor! You won't recognize me at first and that's okay. *chuckles*, none of them do!" Derpy was confused at this entirely and it nearly gave her a headache. "I-What?! You are The Doctor? You don't even have the same coat as him! Is this some kind of trick?". "No tricks, Derpy, and I can prove it! Hand me my sonic." Derpy was hesitant and asked "What are you going to do with it, 'Doctor'?" He chuckled at this and said "I am going to calibrate it to sound only around beings with strong time signatures, such as the Princesses or me. Now hand me the tool. No time to waste!" The wall-eyed mare handed him The Doctor's infamous tool and he began to calibrate it as he said he would. "There, that should do it! Go ahead, give it a try! Try it on the princesses first, then me. If you want, try it on oh I don't know, Rainbow Dash, perhaps?"

Derpy walked slowly to the princesses, activating the sonic and pointed it at Celestia. It began to work and hummed loudly. Next, she tried Princess Luna. The tool still hummed, but at a lower frequency than before. As a final effort to see if it was calibrated correctly, Derpy quickly waved it at Rainbow Dash and it was barely on. She then pointed it at The Doctor and it hummed louder than ever before, then sparks flew out of the Sonic Screwdriver and it turned itself off to prevent further damage. Derpy began to well up with tears as she said "Doctor, is it you? I mean, truly you? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!?" The Doctor looked sad at this. "I tried to put that I could regenerate in the recording, but the TARDIS only had enough power to keep one recording, and was recording set for a specific time frame only. If I did, the TARDIS would malfunction because of all of the data being kept." She hugged The Doctor, and he hugged back. All the other ponies watching, including the princesses cried. "Now, where to f-." Before The Doctor could finish his sentence, Luna began screaming. "SHE'S BACK! I CAN FEEL HER PRESENCE! NIGHTMARES RETURNING! NIGHTMARES RETURNING! AAAAAAAH!"

**Author's Note: **Nightmares returning? Well, this could be bad! And what about the TARDIS in the gardens? I've been delayed on this story for quite a while now. Anywho, that was just a taste of what's to come!


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares Returning

**Chapter 1: ****Nightmares Returning**

_In a hospital ward mere moments prior to Princess Luna's mysterious outburst…_

"Oh, Luna! If only I knew what you meant by 'Nightmares returning'…" The ward was a private one, secluded only for royalty to be admitted to, except in wartime, where it serves as a refugee camp. In one of the beds lies an unconscious alicorn with a midnight blue coat and a mane that flowed freely as if a small night breeze was whisking its way through it. The mane itself looked like there were stars of the night sky flowing through it. Several ponies stood around Princess Luna, including Princess Celestia, The Doctor, Derpy and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Some were crying, such as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. "She said something about nightmares; does that mean anything to you, Princess?" Celestia thought for a moment, then said "Nothing comes to mind right now, Doctor. I know nothing that can help you."

The Doctor saw the lie in her eyes. "You know more than you are letting on. That's fine; I don't need you to tell me what it is because I can figure it out!" The pearl white alicorn jumped at this as well as the element bearers at this accusation. "How dare you accuse the Princess of lying! Why I oughta-." Rainbow Dash was stopped by Applejack from harming the Time Lord. "I can prove it. Here, stand in front of me, Ms. Dash." Rainbow calmed down and took her place in front of him. "When I stare into the eyes of someone, I don't just look at them. I stare into their subconscious, making any lie easy to spot out. However, if you are well trained in the mind, you can block these sights from me. Princess Celestia was no different. Though she had some mental training, it wasn't enough to block her mind entirely from my vision." The Doctor said. "So when I stare at a pony like you, Rainbow Dash, I can easily tell that you love to- oh my! Rainbow Dash! Is _that_ what you think of him? But he's just a farmer! Ooh, more than a farmer; a crush!"

Rainbow Dash's cheeks became as red as her rose colored eyes and she began motioning The Doctor to stop before he gave away who it was. "See? When I stared into Celestia's subconscious, she was thinking of the first time this began to happen a thousand years ago." Celestia sighed. "Yes, I was thinking of the first arrival of Nightmare Moon." The mane six gasped at this, bringing fear into the eyes of the element bearers. "Is it that serious, Princess?" Twilight asked. "Yes, my faithful student, I fear that she is coming back, but in a different body than before. The elements put a protection spell on Luna after Nightmare Moon was removed from her." "The Seeds of Nightmare" Luna spoke, shocking all the ponies no longer paying attention to her. "Doctor, these seeds, after harnessing the amount of power needed, poisons a pony's mind, corrupting their moral values. In certain cases, the seeds can take on a host body, and they become Nightmare Moon."

The Doctor was now engaged more than ever, listening to every word Luna was saying. "Doctor, if you want to know more, you must go back to when the elements freed me. If I recall correctly, you were there." "Yes, that might give me information! Thank you, Luna! Come on, Derpy. We have to figure out where the Seeds have ended up!" Before leaving, The Doctor stopped and looked at the ponies. "If you ever feel in danger, hide in the TARDIS. All you need to say is 'Help, we are in danger' and it will open. Once in there, do not come out unless I tell you." Princess Celestia nodded and said "Good luck, Doctor. As of right now, the fate of Equestria is in your hands." The Doctor understood and headed to the Canterlot Gardens, where his new TARDIS was waiting.

_Ponyville, just a few minutes prior…_

A mare stumbles into the woods, following a menacing, but somehow alluring voice. "_Come closer, my little pony. Come clooooser_…" The voice kept repeating. "Who are you? I recognize your voice. Is that you, Rainbow Dash?". "_What is your name, pony?" _The mare was too afraid to answer. "_I said WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?"_ A sharp pain started in the pony's head, hurting her to the point of crying. "My name is *inaudible*"

_Ponyville, during the summer sun celebration_

The TARDIS creaked and shook until finally landing behind the ruins of a castle. "We're here. Derpy, before we go out there, do not, under any circumstances, make your past self aware of us. If this happens the universe itself will tear apart, ending life as we know it." The wall-eyed mare nodded. "Let's go. If I am right, we landed a few minutes before Nightmare Moon was defeated." The two time travelers waited for Nightmare Moon to be defeated. While waiting, The Doctor answered a few questions about why he regenerated and what happened in the TARDIS to cause this. "When a Time Lord's body becomes injured beyond repair, it undergoes a transformation. Our wounds will heal, but at a cost. Our personalities, face, and body type change as well. I still have my memories, though!" Derpy began to understand what happened that day. "And what about the TARDIS? How did you get a chance to gain control of it? Isn't a TARDIS loyal only to one Time Lord?". "This TARDIS was different. It only activates around a Time Lord that has regret in their hearts and mind. Only then can it bond with a Time Lord. That's what happened to me." They overheard shouting from a past version of Twilight Sparkle, indicating it was time. After the Elements of Harmony were used, a faint purple trail of mist headed deeper into the Everfree Forest and The Doctor followed. A few minutes later, the trail ended at what was an old cave. "This cave is ancient! Older than anything I've seen on this planet! But, I also sense something powerful and alien lying in there: hungry and waiting." Derpy feared the words just spoken to The Doctor and asked him "What _is_ this place? It makes me feel… Scared."


	3. Chapter 2: The Cave

**Chapter 2: ****The Cave**

_The Canterlot Hospital, in the Royal section of the Ward…_

"Ah still don't understand how you two know The Doctor, even though he just met you five minutes ago!" Applejack said. "What you must understand is that he arrives at different points in history. The Doctor you know is still in his early years and hasn't faced many of the threats to our world yet." All the ponies were listening to Celestia's story, becoming more aware of The Doctor's importance. "You all remember Nightmare Moon, correct? How I originally discovered the Elements of Harmony is that The Doctor came to me with them. He said he found them in a cave in the Everfree Forest."

The six ponies gasped at what she just said. "But that means if he never helped you, we would all be living in darkness?!" Twilight asked. "That is correct, Twilight Sparkle. He also told me they were linked to six ponies that were to be born in the thousandth year of my reign. Though he did not tell me your names, he told me the location they would meet and what each of them represented. He also told me one of them would be a student of mine." Twilight paced back and forth, trying to piece together what she had just heard. "Without The Doctor, we would've never been friends? This is too much to take in…" Luna woke again and started to explain more of the story to the element bearers. "What you should always know about him is that he is never to be trifled with. Not unless you want to face something more powerful than anything known to this planet." Everypony became curious at what Luna had just said. "Why are you saying this, sister?" Celestia asked. "Because one of you has been afflicted with the Seeds of Nightmare"

_A month and a half ago in front of an old cave in the Everfree Forest…_

"Do you want to wait in the TARDIS, Derpy?" The Doctor asked. "I'm fine, Doctor. As long as I'm with you, I know I am safe." Derpy Hooves responded. At that remark, both ponies headed into the mysterious cave. "It's really dark in here! I mean, Really, _Really_ dark! No cave should be this dark…" The Doctor wondered what was causing the unnatural darkness until a voice called out. _"This is the darkness your mind harnesses. This is what causes nightmares. This is where the boogeymen, monsters, and goblins come from." _"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "_The better question is WHAT am I? Am I a trickster? Or just somepony who is looking to scare little fillies? Am I both?"_ The Doctor began to speak. "Let me rephrase that. What do you want with us? Are you the Seeds of Nightmare?"

The mysterious voice laughed at this question. "_No, I am not as simple as that. I am the Guardian of Dreams. The Seeds escaped and is plaguing somepony's mind as we speak. It was tucked away, guarded by me until this cave was discovered."_ The darkness seceded and revealed a room with seven cages in it. One of them was broken and the others were unlocked. An old Alicorn with a brown coat and spiky mane stood in front of the cages. His Cutie Mark had a white star that glowed magically. "How long have you been here?" Derpy asked. The mysterious stallion smiled and said "I've been asked that before. I have been here for at least two thousand years, guarding the secrets within this magical cave. These cages you see behind me are the Cages of Harmony. They once housed the Seeds of Nightmare and the Elements of Harmony." The old alicorn said.

"If they are gone, then why are you still here? There must be a reason." The Doctor asked. "You know secrets should be protected from everypony to prevent destruction more than I do, Doctor. These secrets I cannot share with you, but your companion is an exception, for she is tied to one of them." The Doctor looked confused; something that happens rarely. "Come with me, Derpy, I have something to show you." The wall-eyed mare looked for approval from the befuddled Time Lord next to her, and he just simply nodded. Derpy followed the alicorn to a hallway. In that hallway was a door that had her name written in Ancient Pony Language above it. "Enter." The alicorn commanded. She opened the door and inside was a pedestal with a necklace on it. The necklace bared her Cutie Mark and glowed brilliantly. "By now, you've been contacted by a mare bearing a message, yes?" Derpy nodded. "And this message said that when the moon meets the sun, a new element will be revealed. Is that what this is?" The guardian simply nodded. "You are that element, Derpy. Your time hasn't come yet. Not until she makes the move on the other element bearers.".

"Who are you talking about? Please, tell me!" The alicorn sighed. "When this day came, I was told to give you my name. It is imperative that you say my name aloud in front of the afflicted pony. It makes the Seeds of Nightmare susceptible to the other elements. My name is Clockwork and I am the father to the time stream connected with Equestria. We will meet again, Derpy Hooves." Clockwork faded in front of Derpy. "_We will meet agaiiin…"_ With that, the wall-eyed mare went back to The Doctor, explaining everything that happened. "So Clockwork knows who this pony is?" Derpy looked worried still. "It's much worse than that! The afflicted is one of the element bearers!"

_The Doctor and Derpy rushed as fast as they could to the TARDIS and arrived in the Hospital Ward, trying to figure out who was infected with the Seeds of Nightmare…_

"One of you is infected, and I'm going to find out!" Luna asked The Doctor how he would be able to do this. "It's simple! While Derpy was following Clockwork, I was scanning the cage the Seeds were found in, giving me enough time to calibrate the Sonic Screwdriver to sense the energy levels the Seeds emit." Twilight Sparkle grunted in frustration and said "fine! You caught me! I found this body a few months after the elements put me back in that INFERNAL prison! This body has sooo much magic! How could I not pass up a better opportunity than to infect one of the element bearers?" The Doctor walked up to Twilight Sparkle after she regained control. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need to drain your energy in order to prevent the end of your sun. The purple mare nodded and The Doctor drained her energy using his Sonic. "FOOL! YOU HAVE JUST MADE ME STRONGER! THAT SONIC DEVICE WORKS BOTH WAYS WITH ME!" Twilight's horn began to glow violently, using the newfound power to move the moon over the sun. Minutes after, she was wrapped up in a cocoon only to be transformed into Nightmare Moon. "I am back! And no thanks to you, Doctor! My night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon began to laugh maniacally as nightmares of her were returning to all the ponies' minds.

_When the moon meets the sun,  
a new element will be revealed.  
When a Doctor tries to cure the  
incurable, Nightmares will return.  
She shouted "Fools! I've only  
begun!" as Nightmares were  
no longer concealed. But not all  
is lost, as the new prophecy told  
of the lost brother, whom had ties  
to time, as a new element was  
finally revealed._


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

_In a dark, damp hall Derpy Hooves is running. The faster she runs, the darker the hall gets until she comes to the end and waiting for her is The Doctor, but he looks different. Instead of that hazelnut coat and brown mane and tail, it all appears as a gray hue. The heartwarming smile and pleasant eyes are no longer there. Instead there is a melancholy frown and bitter looking eyes. She approaches the stallion only to hear his voice say "__**I no longer need you, Derpy. You are worthless to me. Leave before I gain any sympathy.**__"_

Derpy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you don't really mean that! This isn't you, I know it isn't! This isn't real, it can't be real! YOU ARE NOT MY DOCTOR!" Derpy charged at the malignant Doctor only to vanish before her eyes. She starts hearing laughter. "_THIS is your nightmare?! HAHAHA! It isn't even scary! Look at how worthless you are to him. He doesn't see you in the same way, so why do you persist in showing your feelings?"_

"Do you really want to know why!? I try because even if it is dark and lonely, I know that deep down, he loves me back! He tries to hide it and all the other things he has done to me, but I see his pain-his sorrow. He always thinks his life is like this hallway- dark and lonely, but if there was just one soul that can make a difference, then that soul will shine brighter than the sun itself! And that soul is me!" Derpy exclaimed. The mysterious voice gasped as the hallway lit up into vibrant colors. The Doctor began getting back his color on his coat and mane. His frown turned into a beautiful smile and his eyes showed joy once again! "*grunts* What's going on? Is that you, Derpy?" The mare smiled and replied "It's me, Doctor. Quick, there is no time to lose!" With that, the two time travelling ponies were reunited and exited The Doctor's nightmare. "Can you explain to me what the hay is going on?" The Doctor asked. "Do you remember back when we were in the Canterlot Hospital?" He nodded, recalling the events that took place there. "Okay, so this is what happened afterwards…"

_Canterlot Hospital, Royal Ward a few hours ago…_

"I am back! And no thanks to you, Doctor! My night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon began to laugh maniacally as nightmares of her were returning to all the ponies' minds. In Derpy's mind, she was at her house with child and no sight of her husband, Time Turner. "Time Turner! Are you in here?" Derpy asked as she went to the kitchen. No one was there except her. "I wonder where he went off to…" Suddenly, a mysterious voice told her to check the back yard.

"_Look, over there! It looks like Rarity, but who is with him? Oh! It's Time Turner! But what are they doing?" _Time Turner pulled out roses and offered it to the white mare with a delicately permed mane. Rarity blushed and smelled them. Derpy Hooves looked furious and began to approach them. "TIME TURNER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She yelled. Time Turner smiled malignantly at her. "I don't love you anymore! I prefer Rarity to you! I don't even recall why I married you in the first place. Now leave us alone! _I_ am going to take the beautiful Rarity to lunch, and we are both going to eat English Muffins! HAHAHA!" He said. Derpy began to cry when suddenly she heard Princess Luna's voice. "_Can you hear us, Derpy Hooves?"_ Luna asked. Derpy said yes. _"This is just a nightmare, Derpy. Enter the door I have left you so you can save The Doctor from his." _Suddenly, a door appeared in front of her and she entered it.

_The scene turns back to the present…_

"I really didn't mean to say those things to you in my nightmare, Derpy. I wasn't in control of myself. It's like I could see and hear you, but the words coming out of my mouth weren't mine." The Doctor said.

"It's okay, Doctor. Nightmare Moon had you under her control. I knew you couldn't really mean those things!" Derpy exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm glad you are safe. So, which nightmares are we headed into next?"

"I think we're heading into Applejack's nightmare, if I am correct." Derpy replied. "Let's go then!" The Doctor said. They both ran through the next door into the cowgirl's nightmare which was a gentleman's party with small proportionate meals that had no taste. The Doctor knew just how to act to get Applejack to snap out of it. "Howdy, everypony! I don't want y'all to fret, but yer food is spoiled!" The fancy ponies all stared at him with disbelief. "If our food is bad, then how come none of us are getting sick?" one of them asked. The Doctor chuckled before he spoke. "I didn't say the food was bad, I said it was spoiled! Spoiled food for spoiled people I suppose. Now IS THERE ANYPONY BRAVE ENOUGH TO STAND UP TO THESE SPOILED STALLIONS?" The Doctor yelled. Applejack became nervous a bit and started to tense up. "_She's starting to lose it! This is good, really good! I just need that extra edge to get her to stand up and get out of here, and I think I can get Derpy to be that edge!"_ The Doctor thought. "Derpy, now's your turn!" Derpy looked at him and nodded, then she jumped onto a nearby table and said "Let's show these spoiled ponies how to dance, Doctor!" She said. The Doctor understood what she was getting at then started to do the best hoe down ever seen in front of Applejack. That made the orange pony snap out of her trance and joined The Doctor on the table.

"Thanks, doc! Any sooner and I would've actually started to like the food! Now let's go save everypony else!" Applejack said with relief. They all exited Applejack's nightmare and saved Fluttershy from her animal rebellion, Rarity from her fashion crisis, and Rainbow Dash from Thunderbolt try outs. Pinkie Pie, surprisingly, didn't need saving from her nightmare as she conquered the booing crowd with her jokes and smiles. The last pony to save was Princess Celestia from her nightmare of her kingdom in chaos and Nightmare Moon on the throne. _We cannot aid you in this next task_, Luna said, _This nightmare that my dear sister is having is being blocked by something. It is now up to you, Doctor_. With that, they entered the ruler's nightmare.

_As the ponies entered the nightmare, they heard blades' clashing as the scene was being revealed to them. Pretty soon, The Doctor and everypony else were in the throne room in front of a battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon._

"This isn't you, sister! Yield now and I will find a way to cure you again!" The Princess said. Nightmare Moon began to laugh. "Do you really think you can stop ME this time?! I HAVE A NEW BODY," Nightmare paused and began to attack with more strength than before. "I HAVE NEW POWER," The malicious alicorn paused again and attacked with powerful magic, Causing Celestia to show signs of weakening. While this was happening, Derpy whispered to The Doctor "_Do something, Doctor! If we don't intervene, one of Equestria's rulers could die!" _He nodded in agreement, pulling out his Sonic and turning it on to boost Celestia's strength. "What you have underestimated, Nightmare Moon, is that the magic of Friendship doesn't need a fancy trinket or a single pony to show its true power. As long as there are ponies willing to show compassion, its power will reveal itself to help. And THAT WAS YOUR MISTAKE!" Celestia exclaimed, shooting a bolt of powerful magic at Nightmare Moon, causing her to disappear in starry, purple smoke and declare in a voice "_You may have defeated me in your nightmares, but I can still beat you in real life!"_


End file.
